


Food for the Sick

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bedridden, Bewildered Izaya, Caring Shizuo, Cold, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya gets sick during winter, but with everyone choosing to ignore his pleas, he is forced to turn to his longtime rival, only to discover a little secret he regrets knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for the Sick

New Years is just around the corner, yet the snow storm that has left all of Shinjuku buried in thick layers of white, has also left him sick and weak and incapable of moving from his bed at all.

After five months of detaining Namie within the (uncomfortable) walls of his workplace, Izaya permitted said woman to leave and enjoy time with her brother. He wishes he had thought more before agreeing to this promise, and now he's stuck with a grumbling belly and no one to attend to his needs.

Don't get him wrong.

He likes being alone, likes keeping his privacy and having his personal space larger than his bedroom.

However, after two days of discovering that he can't get up without collapsing and once he does it takes an hour for him to crawl back into bed, Izaya has submitted to the idea of him, Shinjuku's greatest informant, needing help. What makes this holiday increasingly depressing, however, is that either the person he calls doesn't pick up, or does pick up, and insults him for ruining their holiday.

Apparently, the mere sight of his name on one's phone is enough to ruin a whole month of celebration for another.

Izaya tries not to mull over this, tries not to concern himself with how much he's gotten people to hate him. He won't admit to feeling heartbroken that Shinra sent him a long line of reasons why them talking to each other is a waste of time. No need to mention what Kida said, or Mikado, or Anri and as for Simon and any other Russian who began occupying Ikebukuro...

They've all returned home to celebrate back there.

With exactly 24 people wishing him dead or wishing him silent, Izaya is left to curl up under thick blankets and suffer the hunger bouts his body keeps bringing up. He's starving, needs a shower, and can't wait to get his fever down. After throwing up for the tenth time since this cold started, Izaya reaches out one last time to his black cell phone, and upon gliding through the many unwelcome contacts, he meets the last one he had yet to dial.

Shizuo.

Aka, the Beast.

Izaya hesitates to press green and listen to another horrid complaint over his existence. He knows that if anyone is going to call him something worse compared to Kida's "hellish fiend", it's Shizuo. However, after a couple of sudden coughs nearly makes him drop his phone, Izaya realizes this is his last chance.

He presses the button, and carefully brings the device to his ear.

"What?"

The man on the other side grumbles.

It's 2pm, he's surely not asleep or taking a nap at the moment, right?

"It's me."

Much of what he wants to say isn't said, for he feels too weak and sick to say more.

"Flea?"

Again, with that degrading nickname.

A pause.

His throat feels so awfully dry.

"What is it? What do you want?"

His voice sounds fairly lively, indicating that he wasn't asleep just now or even smoking.

"I'm sick," Izaya confesses; he feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment for revealing so. "I need help."

Only desperation - of course - can get him to say this much to his most hated rival.

Then, there's another pause.

Izaya can almost imagine Shizuo laughing at the moment, until a voice slices his thoughts apart.

"I'll be there in a sec."

The signal dies out, yet Izaya is unable to move the phone away let alone register what he just heard. He was so expecting to hear tears of joy from having finally admitted to being a weak, useless human being to the one man who is willing to go to prison just to see him dead. Instead, he got a reply he was more hoping to hear from Shinra or Kadota.

Neither of his former classmates laughed, but they sure didn't sound like they cared.

By the time Izaya has the nerve to move his phone back to the bedside drawer, his door gets broken open and only then Izaya realizes...how insane those words really felt towards him.

Shizuo is a man who prefers walking, and from wherever he was in Ikebukuro, he had traveled the entire distance to here right before Izaya could even come out of his trance.

Amazing.

Unable to move despite some urge to, Izaya stays still as footsteps come closer and in a matter of a single minute, Shizuo has opened his bedroom door. The sound of clothes thudding as the man came towards him indicates he's only wearing his bartender suit now because he was stripping himself...

...of what Izaya presumes was a really large coat and maybe even a big scarf.

Noticeably, Shizuo is without his purple shades, and this enables the sick informant to see the worry that emerges within molten caramel orbs. He's surprised further thanks to this sight, but no adrenaline rush helps him to his feet as Shizuo approaches, and sits himself by the bed.

When Shizuo brings their foreheads together, Izaya is bloody certain his face is the color of a tomato.

"Damn, you've got a really bad fever."

Naturally, Izaya would bite back saying it's an obvious fact, going by how he's surrounded by layers of blue-ish sheets and presenting no sign of moving from this spot. For the very same reason he's not running from Shizuo, Izaya doesn't say a word.

Neither does Shizuo.

The blond walks out of the room in quite a haste and in the next six minutes nothing happens. After that, Shizuo is fast walking back with a bowl of _something_ he's confident the man made from his own stuff. To make matters worse, he didn't even ask for permission.

Steam rises from the bowl and Izaya can see it when Shizuo sets it by the phone, fortunately not on top of the device since the brute is quite stupid.

He is strangely caring at the moment, and with both arms he lifts Izaya up and onto his rear without explaining why as he does it; only afterwards.

"Come on, eat this, it should help."

Izaya stares at him blankly before speaking.

"What is it?"

There's a slight frown due to the lack of cooperation, but no violent behavior follows, as Izaya would have preferred.

"It's a recipe my mother used to make when Kasuka got sick. Here, try it."

Izaya is seriously taken aback when the brutish blond picks up the bowl and takes a spoon full out of the contents. One who knows his immense strength would be able to comprehend just how much effort he is putting in to gently blow, and not send what he just scooped up all over the floor.

Once the steam is nearly invisible, Shizuo brings the white spoon to Izaya's lips, but unsurprisingly, Izaya refuses.

"Why are you, doing this?"

He asks first, knowing from pure experience that eating something given to him is an easy - as well as foolish - way to die.

Shizuo doesn't frown at him, at least, not menacingly. He gives off a sort of childish pout before pulling the spoon back slightly and giving Izaya a direct gaze into their nearly identically-colored eyes.

"You're sick. You need help. What other reason do you want?"

Shizuo states the obvious, but Izaya, being as stubborn as Shizuo is vicious, answers the question without kindly submitting.

"Why did you come? Why not laugh your ass off at my misery?"

Shizuo sets the bowl onto the floor, and places the spoon (as well as what was in it) back in with the rest. Izaya watches intently as Shizuo leans back up and looks at him again. Overwhelming surprise overcomes him when the blond takes his face in both hands and crushes their lips together.

When Shizuo started offering him something to eat, he never thought the blond would end up eating _him_.

A wet, soggy tongue, in contrast to his dried up one, is exploring his warm mouth eagerly. Izaya can barely maintain balance (and surely not composure) as Shizuo semi-roughly kisses him with such fervor he's wondering if there's someone else wearing Shizuo's skin. The man's tongue doesn't taste of much, meaning he hasn't eaten in a while and Izaya oddly finds that pleasant.

He knows Shizuo's diet consists mainly of cheap convenient store meals and tobacco. He would rather choke on himself than taste such disturbing delicacies.

Right now, he has no reason to commit suicide as 'tasteless' Shizuo devours him, soaking his mouth with saliva and making the informant dizzy with how hot everything is becoming.

Only two minutes pass before their lips disconnect, and both are panting from the rather wild session.

As Izaya, hot, confused and still weak slowly gathers himself, Shizuo picks the bowl back up and scoops up another portion, again blowing it carefully before bringing it to Izaya's lips.

_Was that suppose to answer his question?_

Izaya sends the shameless blond his best glare, but this only gets him a smile.

"Damn it, flea, you really are slow."

Izaya can feel anger growing at the remark. **_How dare he_**. If he weren't so sick, he'd be trembling with rage.

"I'm here because I care. I'm here because you matter to me." He presses the tip of the spoon against those sealed-shut lips. "I'm here also because I love you."

He hasn't given in, not yet, but those words take him by such great surprise his lips part on their own, and a not-so hot liquid enters his mouth and quickly his system.

If there's a darker color than red, then that's the color of his face.

He's so surprised, he can't even stop the following spoon fulls from entering the gap between his wet lips.

It's not until half the bowl is gone, that Izaya willingly opens nice and wide, for he has to admit, it tastes delicious and he's kind of worried if he keeps fighting Shizuo might just do more than kiss him to get him to cooperate.

Which is a useless attempt of saving his dignity, since after the meal, Shizuo notices his lack of a nice warm shower and when Izaya refuses assistance with that, Shizuo decides they _both_ should get naked.

Lesson learned :

Never dial Shizuo's number, AGAIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~!
> 
> I hope this story was satisfactory. I'm a bit dizzy at the moment so it's quality might be low. Also, sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been feeling well enough to commit myself to writing anything. For now. Thank you so much for reading and again, I hope this was a fun read. 
> 
> Ciao~


End file.
